Mending one's heart
by Jormungandir
Summary: Loki is carrying a magical collar that suppresses his magic and will send bolts of pain through his body if he so much as touches it to try and remove it. This interests Tony who seeks personal revenge after the Chitauri attack. Powerplay, FrostIron, Dub-con/non-con, not-so-niceTony one-shot


Loki is carrying a magical collar that suppresses his magic and will send bolts of pain through his body if he so much as touches it to try and remove it. Thor took him for Shawarma, they walked into Tony, who is interested in the works of the collar. When answering a phone call of Fury outside the diner, he sees Loki walk out on Thor.

Tony just found out about the collar.

Oh. Oh my!

Endless possibilities and all within his reach.

Loki had conveniently walked out angry on Thor, and he had no clue what was going on between the two, but right now this was exactly what Tony had hoped for.

He stopped the man by pressing a hand on his chest. "Hold there, cowboy, where do you think you're going?"

Loki growled. "I suppose SOMEONE has to babysit me?"

"Snarl all you want, Loki-kins, but you may want to be nicer to the person that may be able to remove that horrid collar. Imagine all the magic you could do?"

"You can't, Odin's magic… it can't be broken!" Loki sighed "Besides why would you?"

"Because deep down, I'm pretty cool. Besides I think having a person on a leash is downright inhuman, pardon the phrase, and I like a good challenge." Tony shrugged.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I suppose…"

_Like taking candy from a baby…_

"Well then, my car is right this way, to the Stark mobile!" Both the reference and the joke was lost to Loki but he followed anyway. While walking behind Tony Stark he couldn't help but _look._

Tony Stark was shorter, well build and overall handsome. For a mortal.

"If you keep looking like that you may burn holes in my back, you know?" The smug voice of Tony brought him back to the here and now. Damnit, how did he know? He kept underestimating these mortals.

They climbed in Tony's car and Tony drove them to Stark tower. When they arrived Tony parked the car in his personal garage, got to the elevator and pressed the code that would get him to his personal levels.  
Loki made sure to remember the code, it would come in handy later.

"Drink?" The shorter man asked.

"I think I'll pass, I thought you said you knew how to remove this thing?" Loki was NOT in the mood for a drink.

"No I said_, I may be able to remove it_, _I may have the tools_." And Tony walked over with a whiskey which he gave to Loki, who accepted grudgingly. "Besides" Tony slung his arm around Loki's neck. "Why pass up on such a great gift?" And the man tugged slightly at the collar. A pained moan escaped Loki's lip as he dropped to one knee and lost his grip on the glass. The glass shattered in a million pieces as the whiskey splashed on the floor. Loki's eyes widened in fear as the man kneeled to his level and snarled at him. "You really think we'd forgive you that easily?" he spat. "After all you did, after Phil… after all that damage?" Loki looked up at him with fear as Tony's hand still rested on the collar. "No, I'm taking what is rightfully mine, and it still won't cover a tiny shred of what you owe me!" Loki's hand had slammed on the floor where the glass laid, and he cut his hand. Blood and whiskey mixed and Tony used his finger to taste it. "Not quite the Bloody Mary I had in mind." And he tugged real hard at Loki's collar.

The last thing Loki saw before darkness overcame him, was the glass window he had thrown the shorter man through last time he was here. He realized, back then it was him who held power over Tony Stark and now it was the other way around.

When he came to, he noticed numerous of things.

One, he was not in the room where he had passed out. This seemed like a bedroom of sorts.  
Two, Tony Stark was in this room, looking menacing at him from where he stood.  
Three, Tony Stark wasn't wearing his casual shirt anymore but a skin hugging top, and if he wasn't in the situation he was in right now, he might actually admire the view.

As he tried to move up as graceful as possible, Tony move to him. By the time he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony was standing in front of him. The shorter man grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head backwards. "Why, why are you so beautiful?" he asked Loki.

"Because, dull mortal, I'm a god!" Tony had to hand it to him, given the situation Loki still had his bite. That only made it more interesting to break him.

Before Loki knew what was going on, two warm lips pressed against his own. The kiss was neither loving or caring and he felt his lips swell because of the shorter man's onslaught on them. He didn't deny him the kiss though. After last year's punishment this was merely child's play and if he had to be fair, he enjoyed it. Stark's left hand traveled over his back, while the other still had that firm grip on Loki's raven hair. A moan escaped Loki's lips and Tony used this chance to deepen the kiss. As his tongue entered Loki's mouth his hands let go of his hair and back and did everything they could to remove the coat Loki was wearing, which, Loki had to admit, they were good at.

Once the coat landed on the floor, Tony's lips traveled to Loki's neck, which only resulted in more moans escaping the god's lips.

"This isn't…" _kiss_ ".. going as I.." _bite_ "..had in mind.." _lick_ "you're enjoying this more than me, it would seem, time to change that." He straightened himself and before Loki's terrified eyes he unzipped his jean, lowered them and stepped out of them. Even though there was still his undergarment separating Loki from Tony's pride and joy, it was glaringly obvious it was half erect and only mere inches from his face. It was no secret what Stark wanted, and when he shifted his boxers down and presented his manhood, all Loki really could do is shut his mouth and shake his head. He would even lower himself to looking up at Tony with pleading eyes. He would not have the man being his master. But Tony was, and with one small tug at his collar, a tidal wave of pain trampled over Loki and he gasped, an immediate cause of the ache that went through his body. Tony didn't hesitate as he pushed his hips forward and feel Loki's mouth embrace his member.

With tears in his eyes he looked up. Was this how it felt to be absolutely powerless? Was this how he must have felt as he had flung the shorter man out of the window? 'I deserve this' he realized with a shock 'I am a monster and whatever punishment there is yet to come, I deserve it.'

And he stopped struggling, trying to make the best of the task at hand.

And Tony would not deny that Loki was good at what he did. He only once interrupted him to pull the shirt he was wearing over his head, after which the raven haired god returned to his job. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed Loki further onto the bed, until finally Loki was laying down, his beautiful hair spread on the sheets, and Tony was leaning over him, so he could continue twisting his tongue – _now he knew why Loki was called silver tongue _– over the head of his manhood.

"Hng, so good!" Tony could not help but moan as Loki used one of his free hands to help pleasure Tony. That was it though, if he didn't intervene fast this wouldn't last much longer.

He pushed himself off Loki, to kiss him on the lips. Gently this time and Loki only obliged. He kissed Loki on his jaw, on his neck, sending shivers down Loki's spine. He traveled to his nipple, which was rock hard, maybe because of the cold, maybe because of how much he was enjoying this – and Tony would bet his whole fortune on the latter. As he traveled further down, he left his left hand at Loki's nipple. When he reached the man's trousers, the slick skinny leatherette trousers which looked gorgeous on the man, he looked up to see Loki's pleading eyes placed on him. Was he pleading him to stop? Or to continue? He wasn't sure… he didn't really care either. He wrestled with the button and the zipper before sliding down the trousers, removing them to drop them next to the jacket on the floor.

Loki could not deny he enjoyed this any longer. It was obvious, and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"You really are a tricky thing, aren't you?" Tony said with a grin plastered on his face. Before the god could answer, a moan escaped the ravenhaired's lips as Tony caressed his member through the fabric of his underwear.

"You want this as much as I want this?" Tony whispered.

_Silence_

Tony gave a tug on the collar

"Yes" Loki hissed. His vision started to blur but he steadied when Tony's hand boldly slipped under the elastic band on his hips to stroke his arousal. A moan escaped his lips and Tony took the opportunity to kiss _his _god again. While toying with the man's tongue, his hands removed the last piece of garment on Loki. His hand kneaded and pulled resulting in moans and hisses that were smothered in the kiss they shared. When he had to gasp for air he lowered his head to give Loki the same treatment he had forced on him.

"Oh mhm, ah" Whispered Loki, and Tony moved one hand to stroke one of Loki's bare buttock, while the other traveled to touch Loki's lip.

The ravenhaired didn't question when his fingers pressed onwards into his mouth and sucked the single digit, as if he was still pleasuring Tony's manhood. He repeated the process for two other fingers and moaned when Tony rolled his tongue over the tip of his member. He never noticed Tony's hand traveling south, nor did he question it when Stark pressed his bottom up. He did notice the pressure of the shorter man's finger on the hole between his cheeks, and yelped as it mercilessly entered him slowly.

"S-Stark?" It wasn't a question. Not a real one anyway. He knew damn well what was going on, and before he could complain Tony put a second finger in.

This was probably not the time to think about things like this, but Tony Stark had always seemed like a ladies' man to Loki. He was being an absolute expert on man right now though as he was scissoring his entrance to make him more relaxed. And an expert because instead of pain, Loki started to feel pleasure. And though he winced as Tony put in a third digit, moisturized or not, he moaned as Tony slicked his finger in and out of him, working up a pace.

Tony was enjoying the sight of the writhing god before him. It gave him a feel on control and power had never felt before. As he pulled out his fingers he could almost see the god beg to fill him up once more.

Well, he couldn't deny a god his demands, now could he?

Loki looked up startled as Tony pressed the tip of his manhood against his entrance. He whimpered as Tony grabbed the collar. "I want you to beg, I want you to tell you how sorry you are and know that it won't change a thing."

"I am sorry, please, don't do.." he was cut short as Tony pushed all the way in, in one go, while tugging the collar at the same time. He had the god gasping for air as Loki was trying to find the words, tears brimming his beautiful emerald eyes. "Please don't do this… I am sorry." By now Loki was choking on his words.

"I told you, it won't change a thing!" Tony let go of the collar and grabbed a fist full of hair as he pulled out only to pull back in with another powerful thrust. Slowly he worked up a pace and as Loki was tightly wrapped around his member, he could feel his body building up for a momentum.

Beneath him Loki started to moan, as he hit a spot inside him with every thrust. As much as the god had been pleading before, the moment he paused, Loki's eyes flared at him and he said the most arousing words Tony had heard in his entire life; "Fuck me, Stark, finish what you start!" The words combined with the blush on Loki's pale face, was all the encouragement he needed. He returned to his old pace and not long after he felt Loki squirm beneath him and sticky white fluid was shot against his abdomen as he came. The squirming and the sight of Loki getting off was all he needed to finish himself. As he released himself he groaned and made a mental note on how this was the best fuck he had ever had (and he had quite a substantial list of bedpartners)

He slipped out of Loki, grabbed his underwear, and left the room, leaving the disheveled god on his bed. He'd deal with the consequences later.


End file.
